


2AM

by Hereliesbethboland



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth is tipsy, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Mild Language, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, flirty phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Based on prompt from Nickmillerscaulk <-----LOL"Its only 2am" * "We can do this"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111124
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	2AM

  
  


“Elizabeth…” 

He’s not happy to be woken up and his voice reflects that as he squints to see the time.

2:03am

“Hi partner,” she says, the tone of her voice sending electricity through his limbs. 

“Why you callin’.”

“Why do you ask questions but remove the inflection? I mean, who do you think you are manipulating the english language like that?”

“You been drinkin’ alone again, huh.”

“There! You did it again.”

He’s awake now, sitting up in bed and amused by what has become a habit of hers. She's called him up three times in the last couple weeks and not once had she been sober. 

“Don’t you have a baby sister you could call?”

“Already talked to her. Besides it’s not as fun.”

“Why’s that.”

“Because you get pissy about things and it’s funny.”

“What makes you think it’s a good idea to piss me off?”

“Pfft. You’re not pissed.”

“You sure about that?”

“Pretty sure,” she says and he smiles. 

“Hm.” 

“Are you?”

Rio tries to muster up any indignance and comes up short. He reaches for his water bottle and takes a long drink before answering. 

“Nah we good. Why you up so late?”

“ **It’s only 2am**.”

“Only huh.”

They chat about nothing and he’s mildly amused at how this woman is able to keep him on the phone like this. He don’t do small talk…

After a few minutes she announces she needs a snack and he decides he could use one too. 

“Wha farou faving,” she says around a mouthful of peanut butter.

“Huh?”

“Shnack,” she clarifies.

“Goldfish.” 

“Goldfish? As in- _the snack that smiles back_?” 

“They’re my kid’s.” 

She giggles obnoxiously. 

“It ain’t really that funny,” he says.

“You’re such a grouch. Do you ever laugh?”

She’s a trip. 

She doesn’t even know him - it’s like she thinks he don’t exist outside her tiny, fake world. It should piss him off or at least cause disinterest, but instead he’s smiling at her playful tone - the whole thing a fruitless endeavor since he just _likes_ _talking to her._

Later they’re back in their respective beds, and Elizabeth is trying to convince him to take her on jobs with him. 

“I can be very persuasive,” she says.

“I’m aware.”

“Maybe I can woo bigger cuts, or help you convince different types of people to invest in your operation.”

“Woo?”

“Mhm. _Woo_.”

He wants to tell her the truth; that he doesn’t need her, but she sounds so damn eager, and there’s somethin’ about her sales pitch that’s kinda doin’ it for him right now.

“Don’t know. Think I need more convincing,” he says. 

“Ok, how about this...” she continues. “I happen to have a few wealthy associates that I could get you in touch with. Of course, I would need to work my magic to see if they would be a good fit for... _book club_.”

“Wealthy associates.”

“Yes. And I’ve heard through the grapevine that a few of them are into risky ventures. White collar stuff. I could try and set up a meeting… ?”

“Where do you know these _associates_ from?” Rio asks, suddenly interested in what she’s sayin’ and not just the fact that it’s her sayin’ it. 

Course’ he can’t let her know how much.

“The kids’ school. I know their wives; you hear _a lot_ at PTA.”

He silently considers what she’s said; imagines her at these social gatherings lookin’ all innocent but having the opposite of intentions. 

“When you say _work your magic_ what’s that mean?” 

“Well… men have a way of opening up to me with a little… _coaxing,”_ she says and he feels somethin’ uncomfortable spark in his chest. “I can only imagine how much more now that Dean is out of the picture.” 

“You a free woman now?” Rio asks a little too quickly. 

“In the process of becoming one, yes.” 

The silence swirls between them as a plan starts to form in his mind; the familiar excitement of new ventures rising up and inspiring him. 

“Aight then, let’s try it out.” 

“Really?!” 

_Damn._

He likes the enthusiasm in her voice but he needs to keep her in check. He’s still in charge. 

“Yeah but if this is gonna happen you gotta be careful not to make any promises you can’t keep. Could get messy.”

“What do you mean?” she asks.

“I mean don’t go sellin’ yourself to some high-roller just to gain business. We ain’t no hustlers,” Rio says.

“ExCUSE me? SELL myself?!”

Rio chuckles. “C’mon Ma. You the one talkin’ about woo-in and shit.”

“I’m not going to be _prostituting_ myself, just a little innocent flirting. _GOD_.”

“That’s scandalous,” he says around a smile. 

“Just wait. It’s gonna be great,” she says. 

Just thinkin about her battin’ her eyelashes and bitin’ her lip for those uppity assholes has Rio’s blood pressure rising. 

Could be fun though; let her get them all pliable and giddy, wrap them up into some shit and then show them who they really dealin’ with.

They could make a pretty good team if she’d learn how to listen. His eyelids start to feel heavy and he fights off a yawn. 

“Noddin’ off. See you tomorrow for the drop,” he says.

“See you then. Sweet dreams,” she says in that maple syrup voice.

“Mm. why you gotta talk to me like that.”

“Like what?” she asks innocently.

“And you say I manipulate the English language.”

“Night, partner,” she says before hanging up. 

Rio snugs back under his green down comforter and closes his eyes, thoughts too quickly drifting to Elizabeth and all the ways she’s been bewitchin’ his ass. 

After a few seconds he sits back up and grabs his phone, typing out a text to her.

 ** _We can do this_** _on one condition_

_What..._

_No one touches you._

Rio stares at his phone, tongue moving back and forth slowly along the inside of his lower lip as he waits for her response. 

_Not even you?_

He chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

_Only me. Night sweetheart._

_Night :-*_

  
  
  



End file.
